Their Situation
by genKi shouJo
Summary: Yukino and Arima are in their final year of high school. Arima begins thinking of what will happen when they're both off to college...Please r/r! Chapter 4 - a blizzard doesn't only bring snow...
1. Chapter 1

My very first Kare Kano fic! I just finished watching the series and it was so good…that is, up until the ending…*sigh* Oh well…Please r/r! Be kind! 

Their Situation

Yukino sat under the blooming cherry blossoms, the velvet petals gently dancing in the wind. She sighed and straightened out her light dress. He was late, VERY late. He had better have a good excuse for it too. 

"Miyazawa!!" a voice called from a distance.

Yukino looked to her left and saw a familiar figure running towards her. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Arima-kun, you're late!" she snickered.

"Sorry, my mother needed me to run an errand," he apologized. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

Yukino smiled back and playfully poked him in the stomach. "Next time, be on time or else I'm not going to speak to you ever again." She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Arima sighed contently and they began to walk away from the groves and towards the city. 

Two years have passed since the fateful day they met. Miyazawa Yukino had now matured into a beautiful young woman, graceful and intelligent. She still had her mischievous streak in her. Arima Souichiro, now also a young man, won the Inter State Kendo Tournament yet again. He still remains strong and hard working, and still gentle and kind.

The two are now in their final year of high school, next year, to be a new experience for them both. Arima's hand tightened around Yukino's shoulder while he thought of the future.

"Arima-kun, are you feeling alright?" she asked in a concerned voice. 

He snapped out of his daze and nodded. They spent the day window shopping and talking. By the end of the day, Yukino and Souichiro decided to stop at a nearby parlor to get something to eat. Yukino ordered a strawberry milkshake, while Arima asked for a Picari Sweat. (a type of soda- very tasty). Yukino stretched her arms out and yawned. The waiter brought over their orders and placed them in front of them.

Yukino sipped on her milkshake and grinned. "This tastes so good!" Arima smiled and loosely held onto his soda. The night was muggier than during the daytime and beads of sweat clung to his neck. His mind was jumbled with hundreds of thoughts. 

__

What's going to happen to Yukino and me…? Will I ever be able to make her happy? Will I be able to see her?…he thought. 

"Arima-kun?" Yukino asked worridly, tucking a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear. He looked up and smiled, reassuring her that he just got lost in his thoughts. Yukino frowned and reached out to touch Arima's face.

"You can tell me anything, okay?" she said softly, her hand on his cheek.

He felt the blush rising to his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and thanked her. They finished off their drinks in an uncomfortable silence and paid. The sun had already set beyond the horizon, the street lights already lit. They strolled down the street, hand in hand. Minutes later, they came to the split in the road, the street desolate. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow," Yukino finally spoke. 

Arima nodded and she placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking in the opposite direction. Arima stood on the sidewalk, watching his loved one walk home. After she was no longer in his sight, he turned around and walked home. He buried his hands in his pockets hung his head low. It was too soon, he thought. He decided to make a detour towards the lake near the grove. 

The moon reflected on the rippling water, the trees whispering in the wind. He curled up on the grass, his head resting on his knees. 

"We will never be able to see each other…" he said quietly. "What happens if she meets someone else…? I cannot live without her." 

He looked into the water, his reflection crystal clear. 

"I am not good enough for her. She is but a goddess…and I am but a lowly mortal, cowering in fear and pain." Arima picked up a stray stone and threw it into the water, his image becoming distorted. He got up, his heart void, and went home. 

The next morning, the sky was an ominous gray. Yukino awoke earlier than usual, her stomach having an uneasy feeling. She got dressed, leaving Kano and Tsukino still snoring their heads off. She got her lunch and her books and headed out the door. She decided to stop by and see if Arima was awake. Maybe they could get some studying done before classes began. 

Yukino walked up to his gigantic house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and she saw his mother. 

"Good morning! Is Arima awake yet?" Yukino asked.

"I think so. Why don't you go up and check?" his mother asked, opening the door wider so that she can come in.

"Thank you. I won't be long." 

Yukino took her shoes off and placed her bag on the floor. She then ran up the grand staircase and turned the corner until she got to the room on the left. She knocked gently and cracked open the door. 

"Arima-kun?" she whispered. She cracked open the door and saw him, standing at his dresser. Arima cocked his head towards her, his face without expression. He wore his pants from the school uniform, but was missing the top, leaving his ches t bare. Yukino blushed a furious shade of red and quickly sputtered out an apology. Arima walked towards her slowly, his hands at his side. 

Yukino froze in her place and watched him gracefully walk over. He slowly closed the door behind them and locked his eyes with hers. He brought his hands up her arms and rested them on her shoulders. He then kissed her.

When they separated, Arima hugged her tightly, his head buried in her soft hair. 

"Miyazawa…" he breathed, "Will you always stay by my side…?" 

Yukino nodded and sighed deeply. "Of course."

Arima gave a small smile before putting on an undershirt and his uniform. They then said good-bye to his parents and headed out to school. 

To be continued…

Please r/r. I'll continue this as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…I finally am going to continue this! Please r/r!! I would love comments!!

Their Situation

Chapter 2

School seemed to dawdle by, hanging onto every minute and changing them into hours. Arima tapped his pencil impatiently on the desk, staring at his blank sheet of paper.   


__

Heck, I cannot keep my head straight today…he thought. Running a hair through his hair, he waited for the teacher to close her book and tell everyone they could leave. Arima turned his head to his left and saw her scribbling furiously on her paper, eraser in hand. He smiled to himself, and thanked the gods for blessing him with her. He could not live without her. He couldn't

Finally, the teacher closed her book, got up and allowed the students to leave. They tucked their papers away, Yukino wanting to finish the last of her essay. Arima got up and sat down in the seat in front of her. She looked up, her reddish hair tumbling behind her neck. A warm smile crossed her face as she put her paper away with her eraser and pencil. 

"Arima!" she exclaimed happily, "What are we going to do this afternoon?"

  
He thought for a minute before answering. "Um…it's nice outside. We could go play tennis…" he suggested.

"Haiii!!" she said happily. "That would be so much fun! Oh…wait…don't you have kendo?" Her expressing faltered.

"Not today…" he said, watching her sad expression bright up.

They walked out together, basking in the warm sunlight. She held onto his arm tightly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. They decided to meet again after they changed out of their uniforms. 

An hour later, give or take a few minutes, they met at the fork in the road, dressed in simple shorts and tee shirts. Arima handed her an old tennis racket of his that still looked brand new. Now, they went off towards the tennis court. The walk there was quiet, the two making their way on the desolate streets. A few clouds drifted by, the wind carrying them east. The two rounded the corner and saw the tennis court in view.

"Ariiiima-kuuun!" a voice squealed from the side. 

  
Soichiro turned his head and saw the source of the voice; Asaba. He cringed as the male danced towards him, and he wasn't the only one. It seemed that they were all taking a break from playing. Tsubasa, Tsunami, and Sakura sat on the sidelines, drinking water and wiping off their sweat. 

"ARIMMMMMA!!" Tsubasa cried, jumping poor Arima before Asaba could. 

Yukino stifled a laugh as Asaba saw red. "BAKA!!" he screamed in rage, throwing Tsubasa off and then cuddling up to Arima. Soichiro pushed them both off, the two struggling against him. 

"You don't think I'm sexy??" Asaba said, rubbing his abdomen.

  
"Ecchi!!" they all cried.

Laughter broke through and they all resumed their friendly game of tennis. First it was Sakura versus Tsubasa. Tsubasa complained that there was a height difference and stormed off into the sidelines. Next was Yukino versus Tsunami. He let her have the first serve but she failed to do it well. Asaba, being the gentleman that he is (cough), walked onto the court and helped her. He moved her arm with his to show her the proper position in which to serve the ball. 

Arima felt his blood boiling. She was letting him touch her…only he was allowed to be close to her. He clenched his fists, trying to control himself from punching Asaba right in his pretty face. Asaba finally finished his 'lessons' and left Yukino. She served well, and the game was on its way. 

Hours flew by, and the sun began to set. Arima tried to push the experience behind him, but with no avail. The streetlights flashed on as the stars became more and more visible in the night sky.   


"We better be going…" Tsunami said, looking up.

"Hai."

They packed up and left, parting in different directions. Yukino walked with Arima, the cold night air chilling her. She looked up at him and noticed his usual bright self was darker.   


"Why…" he began, ice seeming warmer than his voice.

"What?" Yukino asked, confused.

"You let him touch you…"

"Who?" she asked, still lost.

"Asaba. That bastard…"

"Arima-kun!! Don't talk about him that way. Besides, he was helping me!!" she retorted, a bit confused and angered.

"Liar!!" he screamed at her. 

"Arima Soiuchiro!!" she said furiously. "Why are you saying all this?? He didn't do anything but help!!" Tears began to cling to her eyes. "If you can't trust me, I don't think we can continue our relationship…" she said softly.

She handed him his tennis racket and wiped away her tears. She then ran off back to her house, her heart torn in half. She heard footsteps come after her, but only listened, not stopping. She didn't want to see him or talk to him.

Arima, however, had different plans. He had long legs and ran faster than she could, even after her head start. He caught her arm, and violently tossed her against the wall. She struggled against him as he caged her between his arms.

"Arima! Let me go!" she demanded, tears spilling freely down her face.

"NO!! You can't leave me!! I won't let you!" he cried.

There eyes locked together as the tension smoothed over a bit.

"Arima…" she said angrily, but softly."

"I can't live without you…" he sobbed, his head hanging.

Her angered washed over, pity now coming in to play. She reached to touch his face, hesitant at first but then letting it relax on the curve of his cheek. He looked up at her, and placed his hand over hers.

"You are everything to me. I cannot go on without you…" he said, his voice hoarse.

She smiled, her knees melting.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" he said. 

She nodded and hugged him, his tears wetting her shirt. He truly loved her with all his heart. And her, the same. Soon after, they walked home together, the past put behind them.

Ohhh! Another chapter! Yay! Thanks for all your reviews! :D More to come!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Phew – spring break has been so busy for me…I hardly had anytime to update the next chapter!!

Their Situation

Chapter 3

The leaves were becoming a brilliant shade of citrus as the days became cooler. The sun rose later and left quicker and every morning, the light would shine off the icy drops on the grass. 

"Arima-kun…" Yukino chided, hanging onto her boyfriend's arm. He chuckled and continued to walk forward towards school with her. "It's cold!!" she spoke, almost as if she were whining. 

"It's fall now," he responded, a puff of condensed breath lingering in the air after he spoke.

"I wish it were spring or summer!!" 

A dark shadow overcame Arima. _So we could part and be so far  from each other??_ "Why…?" he stuttered slowly, trying to suppress the thought.

"So it would be warmer…" Yukino spoke dreamily.

He sighed a quiet breath of relief and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It will come soon enough…"

The school bell chimed and the two ran onto the campus and up towards their homeroom. Another day, more classes, more homework. It was the endless cycle of a student. The day drifted on, and as usual, Souichiro could barely concentrate on his work. His mind wandered out into space while his eyes were glued outside, watching the leaves fall off.

_Their time is up…they're dead, their life forever gone…_he thought pessimistically._ It will be the same next fall_…

"Arima Souichiro! Please do problem #16 on the board," the teacher commanded.

Arima snapped out of his daze. "Hai," he responded, getting up and glancing at the problem. 

Yukino looked over to him and stared, feeling the blush rising into her cheeks. She almost expected someone to pass her a napkin and tell her that she was drooling. Arima obediently picked up a piece of chalk and began to map out the math problem on the board. 

_His strokes are being dragged…as it he was sad…_Yukino realized. Remembering his outburst, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivers forming in her spine. How could she have been so blind as to have not noticed his problem?

"Well done, Arima," the teacher commented as he walked back to his seat and sat down. He cocked his head over to her and an awkward contact was born. A small grin was sent to her and she shyly accepted, feeling the blush rise into her cheeks once more.

The day continued and ended with the sun. The horizon was a light shade of crimson, blending with the cerulean sky. After school activities were coming to an end, friends parting for the day. Yukino had just finished painting the sets for the annual school play and was washing her hands. A tune hummed escaped her voice and into her ears, bringing some company to her. Arima had just finished his vigorous kendo session, sweat clinging to every inch of his body. Yukino washed the paintbrushes and threw the smocks into the closet before turning off the lights and heading out the building. Arima took off his gear and wiped his brow with a towel. Taking huge gulps of water, he placed his equipment in his bag and headed out the gym.

The air had turned bitterly cold, and the sky was a dark navy color. Yukino shivered and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw him. "Arima-kun, she called out, running up to him.

He turned around and saw her running towards him. He smiled and welcomed her. "Hallo," he spoke with a funny English accent.

She giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Phew – Arima-kun!! You need to take a shower…badly."

He raised his arm and sniffed. "It's not that bad…"

She pretended to gag. He raised an eyebrow at her before laughing. They then began to walk home in the cold fall night.

"Are going to school in Japan?" Arima asked, breaking the silence.

"Where am I now?" Yukino responded in a confused daze.

"I meant next year," he said, smiling.

"Oh…" her voice trailed off. "I might…"

"You might what?" Arima prodded.

"…study abroad."

The words hit him like a hundred knives, all of them twisting and stabbing his inners. "You are?" he managed to choke out.

"I'm not sure…I've always wanted to see America…" she said. "It was always one of my ideas that I could go to Harvard or Yale…or a respectable college there."

"I see…"

"Ne, we still have 2 semesters together!!" Yukino laughed, trying to cheer him up.

  
"It's not long enough."

"We can always talk on the phone, and write letters, and see each other over the break…right?" Yukino suggested.

"Hai…"

Suddenly, out of the sky, a tiny flake of snow drifted downwards onto Yukino's nose. She looked at it with curiosity before brushing it off and looking up. "It's snowing…"

Arima looked up with her and looked. Snowflakes began to fall down, small and plentiful. They stuck to the ground, making it into a transparent white. They continued walking, the cold snow sticking to their coats. Soon enough, they reached the fork in the road and parted, without their goodbyes. Somehow, it seemed fitting for the occasion. They each disappeared behind the curtain of snow, their bonds loosened.

I know! I know! That sucked!! But patience is a virtue!! To be continued…*evil laugh* Please r/r!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Their Situation

Chapter 4

It was cold that night, but it couldn't compare to the frigid feeling pitted in Yukino's stomach. She wrapped herself in a blanket and looked outside at the falling snow. The flakes kept on coming, not stopping at all. The soft breathing of her sisters kept Yukino in reality. 

_Arima-kun…_she thought, burying her head in her knees. The last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was the emptiness inside and the wet tears on her face. 

The next morning, Yukino woke up early. A thick layer of snow blanketed the ground and it still did not halt. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away any signs of sleepiness or tears. She got ready for school, brushed her hair, ate a small breakfast alone, and slipped on her boots and coat. 

Yukino trudged through the wet snow, heading past the intersection towards _his_ house. It wasn't until she stood in front of the large walls that she realized that she had no purpose of standing there. Taking a deep breath, she opened the iron gate and slowly walked up the steps. Stretching out her hand, she touched the doorbell with her finger, hesitant of whether to press it or not. 

_Should I?_ she thought, debating it fiercely in her head. _Gah! Why am I so worked up over this? I didn't even do anything!!_ With the new realization in her head, she lowered her hand and turned around, walking back down the steps and away from the Arima household. _He brought it on himself! Yukino huffed before strolling away from the mansion, a haughty look upon her face._

From afar, Souchiro stood by his window, his eyes peering out of the thing curtains. His hands trembled slightly, but was it from the coldness or fear of rejection? He didn't know.  Almost regretfully, he pulled his hand away and sprawled himself on his bed, embracing the darkness. 

It didn't take long for Yukino to reach school after that. She was the first one there. She walked into the empty classroom, and sat down gently at her desk. Her eyes wandered outside to the snow. She wanted to sink down and disappear into her seat. Why was it so hard for her to stop thinking of him? Yukino slammed her fist down onto the table and buried her head, still thinking of the answer.

"That idiot!" she yelled out loud. 

Anger lashed out and left her body slowly. School was almost going to start and Arima still wasn't here. He was always there before the school bell rang, always. Was he sick or something?? The bell chimed and footsteps were noticeable in the halls. Students flooded the doorway, rushing to their seats. Some dawdlers were still outside in the snow, some even on the ground, making snow angels. 

"Ohaiyo, Yukino-chan!" a voice pipped from behind. 

"Oh! Ohaiyo, Tsubaki," she greeted, trying to smile at her friend.

"All right class. Sit down and let me take attendance!" a teacher said, rushing inside with his briefcase and cup of coffee. 

Tsubaki sat down in the front, where her seat was and left Yukino to mope. Souichiro Arima wasn't coming. It was all her fault too. The day drifted on like the snow did, except the day was far more murderous than the soft flakes. By the end of the day, a few more inches were added onto the ground. The last bell rang, and everyone grabbed their things and ran outside, dancing in the flurry. 

"Ah, Miyazawa. Would you mind bringing Arima his homework?" the teacher asked her. 

Yukino felt hysteria rising. "Su…sure," she mumbled, accepting the few sheets of homework. 

Sulkily, she marched out into the snow. The flurry was to be no more, but instead, a blizzard was coming. Yukino clutched her scarf and jacket, forcing her way against the wind and blinding snow. All this for Arima-kun. After what seemed like an eternity, she found herself in front of a familiar mansion. It was dark inside, no lights were lit. Maybe no one was home. That would be a good thing…but she just braved hell frozen over to get her. She jammed her finger into the doorbell and waited for the door to open. She tapped her foot impatiently. 

_Guess no one is home afterall…she thought, turning around. _

The door cracked open and Yukino looked back. Souichiro stood there, his eyes locked with hers, his face almost porcelain like. 

"Uh – here's your homework, Arima-kun," she stuttered out, handing it over to him. 

He accepted the homework sheepishly and opened the door wider. "You'll catch a cold."

Yukino stumbled in and welcomed the shelter. "Arigatou."

She slipped off her shoes and followed Arima into the den. There was a fire in the fireplace burning, emitting a warm heat. She stretched out her hand and tried to warm herself. He hair was damp, as well as her socks and shirt. Arima had gone off somewhere. To where, she did not know. Yukino shivered, even with the heat. Souichiro had returned, blanket in hand and spare attire as well. 

"Here. You can go change into these," he said to her, handing her a sweater and pants. They were probably his. 

"Hai," she thanked quietly, heading towards the bathroom. She quickly changed and tucked her damp clothes into her bookbag. She then walked back into the den, where Arima sat on the loveseat, staring at the flames. 

"I feel much better now," she began.

"I'm glad," he responded monotonously.

"Umm – where are your parents?" she asked, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Work. They'll be late, with all the snow."

"Oh…" she trailed off. He didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Yukino asked him, breaking the silence.

  
He cocked his head up, his eyes still locked with the floor. "I didn't feel well."

Yukino sat down next to him on the couch. He shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him. 

"Arima-kun!" she cried suddenly, making him jump out of his wits. He stared at her, eyes big. "Stop moping around!! It's not like you at all! And I don't like it either!" 

He sighed and placed his hands slowly on hers. She was crying – but she didn't know if it was from sadness or frustration. 

"Yukino," he began. "It's not you. It's absolutely not you."

She pressed her palms to her eyes, wiping away her tears. "Then…what is it?" she managed to ask.

He froze and hung his head. "I don't know." 

Yukino was utterly confused. Why was he so depressed if he had nothing to be sad about? She began to chuckle lightly, catching the attention of Arima. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the check. 

"You fool," she mumbled into his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back. "You know that I'll always be here for you. But if you ever pull this on me again, I am leaving you."

"I know…" he breathed, half conscious. "I'm just…not myself lately."

He was happy for this one moment in time. Just to be with his love made him content, and he didn't want anything to change. She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, dozing off. They shared a blanket. She rested herself, preparing for the trip back home. Him? He just continued to stare at the crimson flames.

Okay – so it's summer! Big whoop! :3 Please r/r!! And by the way, there are 2 more weeks of school for me T_T After that, it's time for me to whip out my pen and write!! XD


End file.
